The present invention relates to water-resistant polymeric emulsions and processes for manufacturing polymeric emulsions.
Oil-base products exist for rendering the surface of a substrate water-resistant. However, the long term availability of these products is doubtful because of increasing environmental restrictions on oil-based products.